Metallic Surprise
by lamoco13
Summary: Cuando Gajeel finalmente tiene la oportunidad de acompañar a Levy a su casa, descubre algo que no le gusta. Para nada.


_Lo sé. Tengo mis otros fics sin continuar. No crean que los he abandonado. Aún estoy a la espera de mis ansiadas vacaciones y que termine este infierno de semestre. Aun así, tenía que escribir este fic en inglés para la ganadora de un concurso en Deviantart. Y me dije, ¿por qué no lo traduzco al español de una vez? Perdónenme, de verdad. Actualizaré. Tengan en cuenta que lo haré. No me maten ;A;_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail le pertenece a Trollshima, ay digo, a Hiro Mashima. _

_(__**Spoiler:**__ ¡Gajeel vs. Torafusa! ¡GAJEEL VS. TORAFUSA! Mavis escuchó mis plegarias TwT)._

* * *

**Surpriză de metal**

Las once de la noche. El sonido del reloj hizo eco por toda la habitación, despertando a la pequeña peliazul que se había quedado dormida un par de horas atrás. Levy abrió sus ojos inmediatamente y levantó la cabeza un segundo después. Mirando a su alrededor con visión borrosa, se frotó los ojos con los puños, tratando de averiguar en dónde estaba. Reconociendo los grandes estantes de libros y el aroma de páginas viejas y tinta, recordó que se encontraba en la biblioteca de Fairy Tail. Y todo debido a _eso. _Estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa con un quejido. El tictac de las manecillas del reloj hicieron que girara el rostro para ver la hora. 23:10.

—¡Oh por Mavis! ¡Ya es muy tarde!

Levantando todos los libros que estaban desparramados por todo el lugar donde se había sentado, Levy salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Subió las escaleras, para descubrir que el gremio estaba casi vacío, a excepción de unos pocos magos que estaban dormidos o ebrios en el suelo. Mirajane Strauss estaba limpiando los últimos vasos antes de irse a casa.

—¡Te veo mañana, Mira! —gritó Levy, corriendo con una torre de libros que casi alcanzaban su cabeza.

Mirajane parpadeó, un poco sorprendida por el apuro de la peliazul.

—Adiós, Levy-chan —dijo en respuesta a la vez que veía a la maga de Solid Script cruzar las puertas.

* * *

Corrió por las calles tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, pero no era tan fácil con ocho pesados libros obstruyendo su campo de visión. Se regañó a sí misma. Era la tercera vez en la semana que se había quedado dormida. ¡Y todo debido a _eso!_ Sacudiendo la cabeza, no vio el camino hasta que chocó contra algo, o mejor dicho, contra alguien. Con un resoplido, Levy aterrizó sobre su trasero, sus libros salieron volando por los aires y se desperdigaron en el suelo.

—Fíjate por dónde vas —le dijo una voz profunda.

—Lo siento, no estaba miran-... —se detuvo cuando alzó la cabeza, distinguiendo quién era el dueño de aquella voz. ¿Cómo no lo pudo reconocer inmediatamente? En frente de ella se encontraba ningún otro más que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro. Se sonrojó—. Gajeel —viéndolo desde ese ángulo, sólo parecía más alto de lo que ya era.

—¿Qué estás haciendo afuera a estas horas? ¿Y... —miró a su alrededor—, sin tus perros falderos?

—¡No son perros falderos! —contestó ella mientras se ponía de pie—. Y podrías ayudarme en lugar de burlarte de ellos—. Levy comenzó a recoger los libros del piso.

—Gihi, no te estreses camarón —Gajeel se rio y tomó el texto que estaba más cerca de él. Su sonrisa desapareció e hizo una mueca, frunciendo el ceño con confusión—. ¿Oficio del herrero? —preguntó leyendo el título en voz alta—. ¿Por qué te interesarían este tipo de libros, enana?

Ella se enderezó de inmediato, su cara con un color rojo brillante. _Oh dulce Mavis, esto no puede estar pasando. _

—Umm, sólo es... —vio cómo una sonrisa de lado se formaba en los labios del mago—. ¡Sólo son algunas técnicas para mi Solid Script! —exclamó la peliazul, arrebatándole el tomo de las manos y reacomodando su pila de libros.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Gajeel se acercó a ella, su rostro sólo a un par de centímetros lejos del suyo—. ¿O tal vez sólo estás planeando hacerme un nuevo tipo de hierro? —oh, hermano, le gustaba molestarla. Y le gustaba _demasiado._

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —retrocedió un paso—. ¡No es para ti! Ya te lo dije, es para mejorar mi magia.

—¿Y cómo es que cocinar va a mejorar tu magia? —sonrió.

—¿Eh? —entonces vio el título del libro que estaba hasta arriba. _Arte de cocinar: cómo llegar al corazón de un hombre. _¡¿Por qué en toda Earthland se le había ocurrido escoger un libro con un nombre como ese?!

—Haciendo galletas para tu novio, ¿eh, enana? ¿Cuál de los dos es? ¿El cabeza de zanahoria o el barril andante?

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —repitió—. Para ninguno de ellos, son como mis hermanos. De todos modos, tengo que irme.

Tratando de evadir más de sus preguntas, comenzó a caminar tan rápido como pudo, dejándolo atrás. Un par de segundos después, sintió que él caminaba a su lado. Levy lo miró por un momento antes de preguntar;

—¿Qué haces?

—Acompañándote a tu casa, ¿no es obvio? —respondió el Dragon Slayer con un gruñido.

Levy se ruborizó por su cercanía pero no dijo nada. De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que sus manos ya no llevaban sus libros. Su rostro tomó un color más oscuro que el cabello de Erza cuando vio al chico cargando todos los tomos con un brazo.

—¿G-Gajeel?

Él eludió su mirada.

—Cállate y sigue caminando.

La pequeña maga sonrió, demasiado contenta como para decir algo más. Continuaron con su camino en un silencio cómodo a la vez que las estrellas empezaban a brillar en medio de la noche. Fue cuando estaban cerca de Fairy Hills que ella se dio cuenta. Se paró abruptamente y miró hacia Gajeel con incredulidad. Él también se detuvo, girándose hacia ella.

—¿Enana?

—Tú... Tú vives al otro lado de Magnolia.

—¿Y qué? —se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me estás acompañando a mi casa?

Él eludió su pregunta con otra.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Levy sólo negó con la cabeza y siguió a Gajeel mientras reanudaban su marcha. Sonrió abiertamente, disfrutando de la fresca brisa que acariciaba su piel.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Lily?

—En casa.

—Ya veo —finalmente, reunió el coraje para preguntar lo que la había estado inquietando por los últimos diez minutos—. ¿Y tú qué estabas haciendo afuera a estas horas?

Levy juró ver su expresión de piedra quebrarse, sólo para oírlo decir unos segundos después;

—No es asunto tuyo.

La peliazul suspiró; parcialmente irritada por no poder obtener otra respuesta. Ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las puertas principales de Fairy Hills.

—Muchas gracias Gajeel —dijo Levy con una sonrisa a la vez que el mago le daba sus libros.

—Sí, no fue gran cosa.

—Bueno, que pases buenas noches —susurró con torpeza, un sonrojo cubriendo su rostro.

Gajeel se giró y se despidió perezosamente.

—Noches, enana.

Levy esperó hasta que estaba fuera de vista. Luego, entró a Fairy Hills. Suspiró profundamente, con la espalda contra la puerta. Mirando hacia su pila de libros, agradeció que Gajeel no hiciera más preguntas. Subió las escaleras, tan silenciosa como pudo y se encerró en su habitación. Era un completo desastre, pero logró comenzar a trabajar, incluso si eso significaba solo dormir unas pocas horas. Esa era la razón por la cual se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca en los últimos días. Gajeel no tenía que enterarse que ella estaba haciendo un regalo. Un regalo para él. Lucy le había dado la idea. Y Levy estaba cansada de esperar. Cansada de esperar a que Gajeel diera el primer paso. La maga celestial le había dado algunos indicios de que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro podría sentir algo por ella también. Y sintiéndose valiente, Levy decidió tomar la iniciativa. Incluso si eso significa poner en riesgo su amistad con Gajeel. Suspiró, esperando que todo saliera bien.

La peliazul miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía siete libros con ella. Pudo haber jurado que había llevado ocho. Pero tan cansada como estaba, tal vez contó mal, o simplemente lo olvidó en la biblioteca. Abriendo el primer texto, _Derritiendo metal, _Levy sacó su pluma mágica y puso sus habilidades a trabajar. Poco sabía ella que _alguien _había tomado el libro que faltaba.

* * *

_Cómo confesarse y no morir en el intento. _Gajeel arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué demonios con estos libros? —murmuró para sí mismo. Había tomado el texto que se encontraba hasta abajo sin que Levy se diera cuenta. Era un tomo delgado, con una cubierta normal de color café. Gruñó.

Sabía que la enana estaba tramando algo. Reconoció que no decía la verdad, al menos, no por completo. Claro, tal vez sí estaba usando todos esos libros sobre hierro para su magia, ¿pero los de cocina? No tenía sentido. En absoluto. ¿Por qué iba a querer cocinar algo de la nada? ¿Y qué _carajo _con esa cosa de confesarse? Eso fue el colmo. Estaba claro que ella preparaba todo eso para _alguien. _Y lo molestaba. Lo molestaba demasiado. Y Gajeel estaba determinado a encontrar para quién era. Y sólo tal vez, darle una paliza. Porque era un _él, _¿verdad?

Era casi media noche cuando el Dragon Slayer de Hierro llegó a la casa que compartía con su compañero Exceed, Pantherlily. Encendiendo las luces, notó a su gato durmiendo en el sofá. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse despertó a Lily. Se levantó de inmediato.

—¿Me quedé dormido? —se preguntó, viendo el reloj de la pared y luego girándose hacia Gajeel—. Pensé que nunca llegarías, ¿estabas siguiendo a Levy otra vez?

Miró furioso hacia su gato.

—¡No la estaba siguiendo! —exclamó, recibiendo una risita por parte de Lily. El mago se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad—. La… acompañé a su casa.

—Vaya, eso es un progreso. Ya la habías estado siguiendo por dos semanas. Era cosa de tiempo que hicieras algo más —contestó el Exceed con una sonrisa, sólo para ver a Gajeel sentarse en el sillón a lado de él, con el ceño fruncido—. Y… deberías estar feliz. ¿Por qué no te ves feliz?

El Dragon Slayer sacó el libro que había llevado con él y lo arrojó a la mesa que estaba enfrente de ambos. Lily lo observó con curiosidad, leyendo el título en silencio.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

Gajeel cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

—Uno de los libros de la enana.

El gato negro hojeó las primeras páginas.

—¿Te lo prestó?

—Sí… algo así.

—Lo tomaste sin decirle —no era una pregunta. El mago se ajetreó de repente.

—¡Argh! Ni siquiera lo notó.

—Lo que se hiciste se llama _robar, _Gajeel —su Exceed lo miró con desaprobación.

—Sólo lo tomé prestado. Se lo regresaré —desvió la mirada a otro lado—. Pero lo tomé por _eso _—refunfuñó, apuntando hacia el título del libro con un dedo acusador—. La enana trama algo. Y quiero saber qué es.

—Oh para quién —Lily hizo eco de los pensamientos de Gajeel, aunque él ya conocía la respuesta. Era muy obvio lo que Levy estaba haciendo. Todo encajó en el cerebro de Lily como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Pero Gajeel parecía no tener idea, así que el Exceed decidió molestarlo. Sólo un poco—. Estás celoso.

—Claro que no.

—Mentiroso.

Gajeel gruñó, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina. Suspiró. Había estado hablando con Lily sobre Levy cerca de un mes.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas que está haciendo? —sugirió su compañero.

—Ya lo hice. Pero eludió mis preguntas —permanecieron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que una sonrisa de lado apareció en los labios de Gajeel—. Creo que tengo una idea. Vamos Lily, tenemos que dormir.

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Gajeel llegó a Fairy Hills. Se encontraba colgando de la cornisa del segundo piso. La parte difícil no era llegar ahí. Era no ser atrapado hasta que estuviera en el cuarto de la enana. Si alguna de las chicas aparecía en ese momento, estaría fácilmente expuesto. Pero esperaba que todas siguieran durmiendo, así que siguió el aroma de Levy y se movió tan rápido como pudo hasta que estuvo afuera de su ventana. Afortunadamente, estaba abierta, así que entró con facilidad. Y Gajeel fue saludado por una cama vacía. Se congeló. Levy no se encontraba allí. Estaba despierta. El pelinegro miró a su alrededor. No había señales de la pequeña maga, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta. Olfateó el cuarto. Su aroma aún era fuerte, pero Levy no estaba en la habitación. Suspiró. Aun así, no estaba lejos. Tenía que apurarse.

Caminó entre estantes de libros y los millones de tomos que estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo. Y luego encontró lo que buscaba. Los textos que la peliazul llevaba ayer. Entrecerrando los ojos, leyó a través de las páginas que estaban abiertas tan rápido como le fue posible, intentando hallar algo que le fuera de ayuda para descubrir lo que fuera que la enana estuviera haciendo. Y para _quién. _Especialmente la última parte. Casi quince minutos habían pasado. Gajeel estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Era una nota. Una nota muy arrugada escrita con una caligrafía estilizada que sólo podía pertenecer a Levy. Trató de entender el significado del mensaje entre muchas frases que habían sido tachadas. Leyó las oraciones entendibles, intentando encontrar la relación.

"_Es difícil decir esto…" "No sé cuando comenzaron mis sentimientos por ti…" "Es que es tan complicado hablar contigo…" "Ni siquiera te das cuenta de cómo me siento…" "A pesar de que eres tan distraído…" "Pero la verdad es que te quiero…" _Después había un nombre. Gajeel lo podía decir porque estaba al final de la nota y la palabra empezaba con una mayúscula. Había sido remplazado por pequeños garabatos de corazones. Su pulso se aceleró. Finalmente sería capaz de patear el trasero del bastardo del cual Levy se había enamorado. Una sola _"G" _era visible, seguida de letras manchadas y borrosas. Queriendo ver más de cerca, tomó el papel entre sus manos. Era difícil leer la palabra, pero no era completamente ilegible. Estaba la _"G"_, seguida por una _"a"_, y después…

—¡No!

Volteó hacia la entrada. La puerta ahora estaba abierta. Ahí se encontraba una Levy mojada, vestida con una toalla blanca que apenas si le cubría el trasero —en palabras de Gajeel—. La McGarden no sabía por qué el Dragon Slayer de Hierro estaba en su habitación, pero lo que fuera que estuviera intentando hacer, tenía que detenerlo antes de que encontrara _eso. _Gajeel permaneció en su lugar, sin poder despegarle la vista de encima. Cuando por fin obtuvo la fuerza para mirar hacia abajo, todo pasó en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Gajeel, no! —gritó Levy, resbalando cuando sus pies descalzos se posaron sobre el suelo de madera. La peliazul intentó mantener el equilibrio a la vez que se deslizaba a través del cuarto. Cerrando los ojos, finalmente aterrizó en el regazo de Gajeel con un fuerte golpe. Parpadeó, sólo para encontrarse con un par de irises rojos pegados a ella. Y después, un hilo de sangre saliendo de la nariz del pelinegro—. ¿G-Gajeel? —con sospecha, miró hacia abajo. Y un segundo después, su rostro inventó un nuevo tono de rojo. Su toalla se había caído—. ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! —se cubrió con ambas manos, pero Gajeel no se movía—. ¡Deja de mirar! ¡¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?! —dijo cuando logró tomar su prenda y amarrarla con un fuerte nudo.

Una vez que se compuso y se limpió, trató de encontrar una buena excusa.

—Ehh…yo sólo… Yo quería… —se quedó callado cuando vio un brillo metálico por el rabillo del ojo. Volteó su cabeza hacia un pequeño buró que estaba a lado de la cama de Levy.

La maga de Solid Script se alarmó, notando la dirección de su mirada. Trató de incorporarse pero Gajeel fue más rápido y tomó un objeto rectangular que estaba hasta arriba. Era una barra metálica, dividida en secciones que estaban hechas de diferente tipo de hierro. Olía como si estuviera rellena de algún tipo de comida. Como galletas de chocolate. Y algo había sido escrito en ella.

—¡No! ¡Devuélveme eso! —intentó alcanzarlo, en vano.

Tomó sus dos manos entre una de las suyas mientras ella seguía retorciéndose y gritando por debajo de él. Contuvo el aliento cuando leyó lo que decía. _Para Gajeel. Con amor, Levy. _Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Los libros. Sus planes. La nota. La barra de metal. Empezó a sonreír.

—Hey, enana. ¿Qué es esto?

Mirando hacia abajo, vio cómo se formaban lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, su sonrisa desapareció tan pronto como llegó.

—¿No es obvio? No se suponía que lo vieras. No aún —murmuró ella, frotándose los ojos con ambas manos. Suspiró—. Ahora, ¿te importaría decirme porque viniste? Y… —entrecerró los ojos, reconociendo una portada café muy familiar del libro que sobresalía del cinturón de Gajeel—, ¿por qué tienes mi libro faltante? ¿Cómo es que-…? —no pudo terminar de hablar a la vez que un par de suaves labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos con desmesura.

—Gihi. Ya no importa —sonrió de lado cuando su cara se volvió a tornar roja. Levy estaba a punto de hablar otra vez cuando él se agachó para besarla de nuevo.

Su lengua acarició con sutileza el labio inferior de ella, pidiendo permiso. Estaba a punto de dárselo cuando una voz en la entrada los hizo separarse.

—Levy, ¿estás bien? Oí un grito y-…

La Scarlett se detuvo, viendo la escena enfrente de ella. La peliazul entonces notó su posición con el chico y el hecho de que estaba casi desnuda.

—¡E-Erza! ¡No es lo que piensas!

La pelirroja se viró hacia Gajeel, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Lárgate Titania, estoy ocupado con la enana aquí.

—¿Qué fue lo que…?

En ese momento cuando Gajeel se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_Oh, mierda. _Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

_Bonus_

—¡¿Estás loco?! Ir a Fairy Hills sabiendo que no eres permitido allí es una cosa. Pero insultar a Erza... Apuesto a que querías morir, ¿no?

Gajeel gimió en dolor cuando Lily colocó un paquete de hielo en su entrepierna, mientras el mago sostenía otro por sí mismo en su ojo izquierdo. Miró hacia la barra de metal que ahora se hallaba mordida hasta la mitad. Estaba deliciosa.

—Valió la pena —respondió con una sonrisa, recordando el sabor de los labios de Levy sobre los suyos.

Su sonrisa creció. Estaba decidido a saborearlos de nuevo.

* * *

_¡No me maten! Lamoco13 off._


End file.
